Battles for Glory: Death Battles!
by Ryan.w123
Summary: Nevermind Goku Vs Superman or Batman Vs Wolverine. These are many other possible Death Battles, spanning multiple universes
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sup my peeps! This is gonna be a new series of one shot death battles. This is an in depth analysis of who'd win. Much like the Internet series, I will have people helping me on this. Such as my friend Superior Knight (check his stories out). Now I will concede I do not know everything about every series and if I do miss something about a character please do correct me. Now without further to do, it's time for a Death Battle!**

Death Battle #1: Alexander Anderson of Hellsing vs Fürher King Bradley of Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.

Bradley and Anderson stood at a distance between each other. Anderson had his bayonets drawn and Bradley had two swords drawn. "You will not get in the way of Fathers plans, Paladin." Bradley stated.

"I will rid the world of you heathens." Anderson replied.

**FIGHT!**

Bradley charged at Anderson as Anderson launched his bayonets at him. Bradley easily dodged and closed the gap and went to stab Anderson but Anderson blocked with another bayonet. Anderson punched Bradley, which caused Bradley to stumble but he regained his composure and blocked Anderson's next attack with his sword. Bradley predicted Anderson's next move and ducked under his bayonet swipe and stabbed Anderson in the stomach. "You're finished." He muttered. Anderson laughed as he slashed his bayonet across Bradley's chest, causing a cut. Anderson pulled the sword out of his stomach and healed. "Oh, you can heal... Let's see how much you can regenerate!"

Bradley charged once again and began slashing and stabbing at Anderson, but Anderson just kept healing and replying with slashes of his own, which Bradley dodged and block easily. Anderson laughed until... Bradley cut Anderson's arm off. Anderson gained distance by teleporting back using his bible. "Oh! Looks like you can't regrow limbs. Now you're going to die." Bradley stated. "I've seen everything you have to offer. A real pity priest, I was beginning to enjoy myself."

"Well then heathen, let's see how you enjoy this!" Anderson shouted as out of his coat he produced a nail.

"A nail? That will not help you." Bradley said. Anderson just laughed as he stabbed the nail into his heart. Suddenly vines and thorns grew out of Anderson as his face changed and he became 'The Monster of God.' Bradley didn't take any chances as he rushed toward Anderson and began to chop off limbs again, but this time they grew back. "What?!" The vines began to close in on Bradley as his swords got caught in the branches and lost. Bradley produced a grenade and threw it at Anderson. It exploded but when the dust cleared Anderson remained unharmed. The vines and thorns wrapped around Bradley and pulled him apart.

**KO!**

**Now before fans of FMA start complaining, let me explain. **

**#1: Anderson is far superior in strength to Bradley, Anderson can box a being like Alucard to a stand still. Even hurting Alucard with nothing but punches.**

**#2: Bradley cannot regenerate, thus once Anderson hurt him bad enough he would've taken the fight anyway.**

**Now to be fair to Bradley, if Anderson didn't have Helena's Nail, then easily the fight would go to Bradley. Bradley is the superior tactician and fighter. Bradley was bred to be the living embodiment of Wrath and to rule Amestris. He is faster than Anderson, smarter than him and more skilled than him. He easily spotted Anderson's rage as a weakness and exploited it. Bradley could easily dodge all of Anderson's attacks thanks to his Ultimate Eye, which can predict attacks and spot any weakness. **

**But all in all, Anderson with Helena's Nail is just to much. He is nigh immortal. The only way to kill him is destroy the heart which Alucard couldn't do with Jackel, which is a customised gun with the power of a RPG. It didn't even dent Anderson. Also, Bradley's eye has one big weakness. If a attack comes from behind him or of he can't see who's attacking him, he can't predict the attack. And with so many vines and thorns around, they WOULD get Bradley in a blind spot and then, it's game over.**

**The winner is: Alexander Anderson.**

**Next Time: We have two of the most feared beings in their respected universes. We have: Galactus vs Tyrant.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry everyone but I made a mistake with what is going to be next. I still have to do a lot of research so until then I have prepared another battle for you guys. This is a battle of the fire manipulators. These are all gonna be short battles.**

We have: Prince Zuko vs Portgas D. Ace vs Natsu Dragneel.

Ace sat at a bar drinking sake. He was a little tipsy and kept on drinking when he heard a commotion outside, Ace being curious went outside and checked. There were two men fighting. Both were young, one had pink hair and the other had a single black ponytail. The one with the ponytail had a burn scar. "You guys looking for trouble?" Ace asked.

"This is none of your business." Zuko replied as Natsu nodded. Ace made a fireball in his hand, "Well, I'm gonna teach you some manners." Ace replied.

**Fight**

Natsu was the first to strike at Ace with a flamethrower like blast. Ace stood unharmed and smirked at Natsu's attempts, Zuko stepped in taking out Natsu and sending him flying with a punch Zuko then followed up by two blasts of fire at Natsu, but Natsu swallowed them and grinned. Natsu then kicked Zuko away and clawed at Zuko, slashing Zuko across the stomach.

Zuko punched at Natsu but now it was like punching a brick wall as he hurt his own hand. "Damn!" Zuko shouted. Natsu now slashed again, this time across Zuko's face blinding him. Natsu then breath fire like a dragon all over Zuko, burning him to a crisp. Zuko is dead.

Natsu then looked at Ace. "Overly brutal." Ace remarked. Natsu charged at Ace but Ace dodged all of Natsu's attacks with ease. Natsu tried to hit him with fire but Ace remained unscathed. Ace punched Natsu through a building and launched fire ball after fire ball at the building, destroying it with Natsu inside. Ace thinking the job turned away, but Natsu crashed out of the wreck and charged at Ace again. Ace dodged and dodged. Natsu started getting annoyed. Natsu started trying to throw didn't things around the town at Ace but nothing took effect. Natsu was panting.

"Give up yet?" Ace asked.

"Not a chance!" Natsu replied. Ace smiled and just punched Natsu away and kept chase and on the way pick up a piece of timber and started beating Natsu with it. Natsu slashed at Ace but his hand passed through Ace like he wasn't there. "Huh?" Natsu questioned. Natsu then felt the full force of Ace's Conqueror's Haki. It brought Natsu to his knees, that is when Ace stabbed Natsu through the heart, killing him.

**KO!**

**Now before you all start complaining, "Oh Zuko died quickly!" Ssshhh. Zuko stands no chance against the likes of Natsu and Ace. He is smarter, granted, but he is outclasses in every other category. Fact.**

**Now as to why Ace wins, Ace is faster, stronger, more agile and more skill. Ace cannot be harmed by fire or any physical means, unless they're in possession of water or seastone. Now Ace is also skill in a variety of weapons, he killed a huge animal with nothing but a Bo staff when he was 10 years old. He was able to beat Luffy, who had his powers, before Ace had his powers. Ace even without his powers was a great fighter, he was then trained by Whitebeard, possibly the best pirate since Gold Roger. Natsu is pretty useless without his magic and is all together a bad fighter mostly depending on his friends for help.**

**The winner is Ace.**

** Next Time:**

**God of War Ares VS Hercules. **


	3. Chapter 3

**It's time for another Death Battle my friends, DC's Ares Vs Marvel's Hercules. Let the battle begin...**

Ares stood among the pantheon of a long waging war, growing stronger by the second. He was the reason for this war. Then as he looked into the distance a muscular man crashed down in front of him... Hercules. Hercules stood holding his golden mace. "Ah... Hercules, hello brother." Ares said.

"Stop this war Ares!" Hercules demanded. Ares chuckled lowly.

"Make me." Ares stated.

**Fight!**

Hercules charged at Ares, swinging his mace, hitting Ares over the head. Ares grunted and replied with a punch into Hercules' stomach. Hercules managed to tank the punched and sent Ares flying with another made hit of his mace. As Ares was hurdling through the sky, Hercules jumped up and smashed him down to the ground.

Hercules began to pummel Ares down. Ares summoned chains that wrapped around Hercules' neck and began to choke him. Ares managed to get to his feet as Hercules broke out of the chains. "You can't win, Hercules." Ares stated. Hercules just growled and charged at Ares, he punched Ares across the face and then hit him in the chest with the mace. Hercules went for another punch when Ares caught it and front kicked Hercules through a wall. Ares stepped through the hole in the wall and picked Hercules up and punched him down again. "You will submit to War." He said.

Ares threw Hercules through another wall but caught him in mid air with shadows as they wrapped around Hercules. "Raw power alone cannot defeat me." He began crushing Hercules. Hercules' hand was free and he threw his Mace at Ares, it hit Ares making him lose concentration and release Hercules. Hercules then charged at Ares and took him down and began to ground and pound on Ares.

Ares then summoned more chains, this time wrapping them around Hercules' neck and arms. This chains then became red hot, burning into Hercules' flesh. "As I said brother, raw power will not beat me." Ares summoned a large sword and stabbed Hercules through the heart... Killing him.

**KO!**

**Well, that's all she wrote for Hercules. Now onto why Ares won.**

**Although Hercules has strength to rival the likes of Thor and the Hulk, strength alone will never beat Ares. Ares is way too versatile for Hercules to ever beat him. Ares has magic, necromancy, is a master martial artist and is a master tactician. Ares is just too much for Hercules to handle. Ares' abilities outweigh Hercules' strength. The winner is Ares.**

** Next Time:**

**The Incredible Hulk Vs Superman. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Death Battles in one day! And this one will be the biggest yet, HULK VS SUPERMAN!**

Superman had gotten a signal from the Watchtower about a green monster running rampage in Metropolis. "I just never catch a break..." He said as he sped off to Metropolis. In the middle of the city stood a big, green, muscular monster. "Well aren't you a big guy..." Superman said. The monster turned to him. "Hulk strongest there is!" The Hulk shouted. "Hulk crush puny man!"

"You can try." Superman replied.

**Fight!**

Superman slammed his forearm into Hulk's stomach making Hulk keel over, but he wasn't in pain. Just pissed off. Hulk grabbed Superman's cape and used it to smash Superman into a car. Hulk began punching Superman into the ground, making a crater. Superman retaliated with a uppercut, momentarily stunning the Hulk. Superman flew into the Hulk, carrying him into the sky, he then punched Hulk back to the earth making a large crater. Hulk got up and shook his head. "Hulk angry!" He shouted. Superman stayed high in the air. "You can't fly, can you?" Superman asked. He was surprised when the Hulk jumped up, equal height with him and pulled him down to earth, smashing him into a building.

Hulk began to beat down Superman, smashing him into several buildings, cars and various other objects. Hulk picked Superman up by the head. "Hulk crush puny man's head!" Hulk shouted as he began to crush Superman's skull. Superman yelled in pain. He then blasted Hulk in the eyes with his heat vision. The Hulk grunted in pain and released Superman. Superman punched Hulk on the stomach and then uppercutted him into the air, caught his foot and slammed him down again.

Superman picked Hulk up and threw him through the Daily Planet building and flew in after him. As he was about to punch Hulk again, Hulk clapped his hands together making an almighty sound and shockwave, stunning Superman and sending him flying back outside. Hulk ran out and punched Superman across the face and began to pummel him into the ground. Superman was bleeding and his suit was ripped. "Hulk sma-!" He was interrupted as Superman blew him away with his breath and then in mid air hit him with his heat vision. "Stay down big guy..." Superman said. The Hulk ignored him as he got up and slammed Superman into the ground repeatedly.

Superman used pressure points to make Hulk's hand freeze up and release him. Superman used the limited time he had to begin to use his surroundings to help beat Hulk into submission. He punched, kicked, blasted and smashed into the Hulk. He used his superior speed to his advantage, as well as his flight. He made some distance between the two and began flying toward him prepared to unleash a powerful punch. Just as the fist was about to connect with Hulk, he caught it. "No... Impossible!" Superman couldn't believe it. "Hulk... Smash!" Hulk began to crush the bones in Superman's hand, he yelled in pain. Hulk head butted Superman, breaking his nose. Hulk then picked Superman up by the head, covering Superman's eyes with his thumbs and began to crush his skull. "Hulk crush puny man!" Hulk shouted, as he crushed Superman's skull, killing him.

**KO!**

**Well... Yea. Superman loses. Why? Well it's simple really. Although Superman has speed, abilities and fighting ability on his side it would never be enough for Hulk's strength and healing. If Doomsday has thought us anything it's that raw strength is enough to kill Superman. Plus, Hulk has a healing factor that can rival Wolverine's. Hulk can come back from nothing but a skeleton and it acts faster than Wolverine's. **

**Furthermore, Hulk has no limit to his strength. It's been stated many times in the comics. Hell Hulk can destroy planets by punching them and yes I know Superman can tank this, but not at a constant rate. No one could. Hulk's relentless barrage of punches would wear Superman down and kill him. Just like Doomsday, who in terms of power is weaker than Hulk. The winner is The Incredible Hulk.**

** Next Time:**

**The Mad Titan Thanos VS The Ruler of Apokolips Darkseid! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello readers! I have some unfortunate news, the Darkseid Vs Thanos battle will need to be postponed due to the fact that I am still researching this battle... I can't decide a winner. So, I going to try and employ the help of some fellow writers... Superior Knight, I'm looking at you. So until then, I will give you guys a little battle to quench your bloodlust, this battle however does not end in a death... Enjoy.**

** Monkey D. Luffy Vs Mr. Fantastic**

Reed Richards had gotten a memo to go to an island which pirates had docked at. He was asked by Sue to help the locals get rid of them... Great.

He landed on the island in his plane and went to the village and the Mayor pointed out the Pirates. Their ship was a big Man o' war with a lion head at the front. He approached them. "Hey which of you is the captain?" Reed asked. A young boy in a strawhat's ears perked up, "I am! I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gonna be King of The Pirates!" Luffy replied. Reed sighed, "I'm gonna have to ask you to leave this island." Reed stated. "But we're just here getting supplies, we aren't causing trouble." Luffy innocently said. "Well then I'm sorry, I'll have to make you leave.." Reed said. A green haired man began to draw his sword. "No Zoro, I'll fight him." Luffy said. "This could be fun." He smiled. To end it quickly Reed wrapped himself around Luffy. "Oi! You're rubber too?! Awesome! Gomu Gomu no... FUUSEN!" He bloated up causing Reed to let go and made them both gain distance. "This is interesting..." Reed mumbled.

**Fight!**

Luffy rushed at Reed and kicked him away. It didn't hurt Reed, but it annoyed him. Reed replied with a punch of his own by elongating his arm to punch Luffy. This had no effect on Luffy. "Gomu Gomu no.. Bullet!" Luffy shouted as he stretched his arm back and brought it back and punched Reed in the face. Reed was send flying with a busted nose. "... What? How!?" Reed questioned. How did it hurt, blunt force cannot hurt him. How? Luffy chuckled, "You're wondering how I hurt you? It's my Haki. It could hurt anyone." Luffy said. Reed knew he had to dodge the best he could. He couldn't afford to let Luffy hit him, he was clearly weaker than Luffy. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Luffy launched another punch at Reed. Reed managed to stretch his body out of the way.

"You're good! This is fun!" Luffy shouted, he launched more and more attacks at Reed. Reed managed to keep dodging. He threw debris at Luffy but it all did nothing. Suddenly all of Luffy's attacks stopped. Reed looked at Luffy, Luffy smirked. "You keep dodging... Looks like I need to get faster." Luffy said as his arm to spring back and forth. Steam began rolling off of Luffy and his skin became a red tinge. "Gear... Second." Luffy said. Reed was suddenly hit in the stomach from an attack he didn't see coming. All he heard was "Jet pistol." Reed coughed a little blood, but remained standing. He was once again hit with another attack. And another. Again. Again. And again. He heard, "Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling!" The flurry of punches hit Reed like a freight train. Each covered in Armament Haki, meaning they damaged Reed. After the attack was done Reed fell over, unconscious. Luffy got Chopper to treat Reed.

** KO!**

**Now before the flurry of hate comes full circle on me, I may just add that although they are similar abilities wise, Luffy stomps in all categories except intellect. And well to be honest the intellect wouldn't really change anything unless Reed had prep. Which in all my battles, neither combatant has prep time. Normally neither Luffy nor Reed are affected by blunt force trauma but Luffy's Haki gives him a distinct advantage. This allows him to bypass Reed's blunt force resistance completely. Same way most people in One Piece do the same to Luffy. Luffy is hypersonic and can even keep up with Admiral Kizaru, who is faster than light!**

**I didn't even include gears 3rd and 4th, because they're not needed. Luffy easily takes this... But if Reed had prep time... It'd be a different story.**

** Next Time; (if not Darkseid Vs Thanos)**

**The Flash vs Sonic The Hedgehog.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Darkseid Vs Thanos. It has finally arrived, so here it is and enjoy!**

Darkseid and Thanos stood apart from each other, glaring at the other. "I will have this universe. I will be its ruler." Darkseid stated. Thanos narrowed his eyes and prepared energy in his hand, "It is mine to destroy!" Thanos shouted.

**Fight!**

Thanos blasted at Darkseid, this sent Darksied skidding back as Thanos charged at him, Darkseid merely dodged the punches and uppercutted Thanos and then kicked him down. Thanos flew up and kicked Darkseid through a burning building and then blasted him, causing a massive explosion. Thanos repeatedly blasted at Darkseid, who was being caught in the explosions. Darkseid's eyes glow red as he fired his Omega Beams, Thanos tried to dodged but the beams tracked him and hit him in the chest. Thanos fell to the floor as Darkseid flew down and stomped on his chest, "You are spoiled child!" Darkseid said as he kicked Thanos away. Thanos got up and kicked Darkseid in the groin and then head butted him down.

Darkseid uppercutted Thanos in the solar plexus and then kicked him through a building before following that up with another burst of Omega Beams. Thanos tried blasting back but again Darkseid dodged the attempts but was caught off guard when a truck was flung at him and hit him. He caught the truck but Thanos punched through the truck and sent Darkseid flying across the planet. Thanos flew after him but found no one. "Where did he go?!" Thanos wondered. Darkseid came down from above and kicked Thanos into the ocean. Darkseid followed Thanos into the ocean and punched Thanos' face into the ocean floor, creating a crater. Thanos grabbed Darkseid by the throat and slammed him down into the sea bed and that made an even bigger crater. Darkseid uppercutted Thanos in the jaw and sent him flying upward into the atmosphere.

Thanos recovered and remained floating in the air, "Come on! Fight me!" Thanos shouted. A Boom Tube opened behind him and Darkseid stepped out, "I am." Darkseid said. Both had bleeding mouths and had a few scratches. Darkseid charged at Thanos went to punch him, Thanos blocked and flung Darkseid down at high speeds into a city. Thanos blasted downward and completely destroyed the city with Darkseid in it. "There. It is done." Thanos said as he looked at the charred crater where the city use to be. Thanos turned to fly away but was hit in the back by Omega Beams and fell from the sky into the crater where Darkseid stood.

"What?! How are you not ashes!?" Thanos demanded to know, Darkseid chuckled, "You are not use to fighting someone that is your equal." Darkseid said. Thanos gritted his teeth, "I have no equal!" Thanos shouted. Darkseid nodded and put his hand out in front of him as his eyes glow red, "No... I am above you." He calmly stated as he activated his Omega Effect. "Now... Burn!" Darkseid said as Thanos was hit with the beams and disappeared into nothing.

**KO!**

**Well, that was a thing.**

**Reason for this outcome:**

**1: Although Thanos is extremely durable, Darkseid regularly fights foes of equal durability or even have more durability. So Darkseid would have no problem bypassing this.**

**2: Darkseid has more abilities and has abilities that are extremely damaging, for example Thanos would never be able to keep up with the Omega Beams because even though arguably his blasts do more damage, Darkseid can dodged these.**

**3: Darkseid has fought more powerful foes and has survived. Darkseid has fought The Anti-Monitor, The Justice League(Avengers are arguably equal or stronger) and fellow New Gods like Highfather and Orion! Hell, Darkseid has even fought GALACTUS, granted he did lose badly, but he survived.**

**The winner is the New God Darkseid.**

**Next Time: Avatar Aang vs Naruto Uzumaki **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everybody! Welcome to another death battle! This one is a tad shorter than some of he others but after this the next THREE battles should be longer and more epic in scale! So for now, I hope you enjoy, Avatar Aang vs Naruto Uzumaki!**

Naruto stood across from Aang in wasteland. This would be their battlefield.

**Fight!**

Naruto created his clones beside him, one charged at Aang while the other help Naruto charge a Rasengan. Aang released fire at the clone and sent it flying and blended Naruto's Rasengan away. "Huh? How?" Naruto wondered. Aang crossed his arms. "Your technique was wind based, I simply bended it away. I'm the Avatar! I control all elements!" Aang proclaimed, Aang bended Earth up and launched Naruto into the air and hen sent him crashing down with air.

Naruto got up, but was suddenly swept away by a flood of water, he was then pushed away by a gust of wind from Aang. Naruto made thousands of clones and they all rushed Aang, Aang felt like he was being overwhelmed and was trying to fight them all off. They used varies jutsu on him but he fought them off. Eventually he needed to activate it, he went into the Avatar State. With this he used earth to trap all the clones and crushed them, he drown some in water and burnt some with fire. They all disappeared as the burst of Aang's power hit them. "Now you stand no chance!" Aang shouted as Naruto got into a battle stance.

Aang rushed at Naruto and sent him flying upward in a spiralling motion before crashing them both into the ground. Naruto coughed as his head was cut. Aang tried burning him with intense fire but Naruto dodged with Substitution Jutsu. Naruto created more clones but they were easily dealt with by Aang. Naruto closed his eyes, red shadow appeared around his eyes as they turned yellow with horizontal pupils. He was on Sage Mode. He now created more clones and used these to distract Aang as he created multiple Rasengans with other clones. Although Aang dealt with the clones and several of the Rasengans, Naruto still managed to hit Aang with one and it sent Aang flying into a plateau.

Naruto knew this wouldn't finish Aang so he quickly used this time to draw Kurama's power out and went into Bijuu Mode. His entire body was engulfed in a gold flame, he had black markings on his body and his eyes were an orange tinge. Aang began using his earth bending to launch the entire plateau at Naruto. A giant fox head appeared around Naruto as a large ball of Chakra was formed as Naruto charged the Bijuu Bomb. "I will win! Believe it!" Naruto shouted, "BIJUU BOMB!" He launched the attack at the plateau and Aang. It completely disintegrated the plateau and roared toward Aang. It reached its target and Aang screamed his last breath of agony as the Bijuu Bomb reduced Aang to ash as he died.

**KO!**

**This wasn't my best writing, after all I wrote it at 2am in the morning! Now on to the reasons for Naruto's win:**

**1: Although Aang is arguably faster when they're both at base form, when Naruto goes Bijuu, even a Avatar State Aang is outclassed in all aspects of the fight. Remember, Aang has one power up... Naruto has two (three if you count Nine-Tails form).**

**2: Aang doesn't have the destructive power needed to put Naruto down. And as of the new Naruto (canon) movie, Naruto is a moon buster. The Bijuu Bomb has been shown to destroy cities, mountains and even multiple mountains! Aang could never survive such punishment.**

**Now, that's why Naruto wins. **

**Next time!;**

**Sentry (Marvel Comics) vs Superman (DC)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well... Here it is, The Sentry Vs Superman. And let me tell you, it was hard to come to a decision on this one. They both have astronomical power and both are technically limitless in their power... So I have went with the one I feel would win and will give a reason for it after the battle. Enjoy!**

The two titans levitated apart from each other, just above the earth. One wearing a blue suit with red boots and cape with a red 'S' on his chest. Superman. The other, a blond man wearing a golden yellow suit with a blue belt around his waist with a shining 'S' on it. The Sentry. They glared at each other with intensity.

**Fight!**

The Sentry charged at Superman and punched him in the jaw and followed that up with a knee to the stomach. He tried to Axe-Handle Superman down, but Superman dodged and blasted Sentry with his Heat Vision, Sentry was sent tumbling back but caught himself in time to receive a earth shattering right hand from Superman across the face, sending him flying even further. Superman kept up this barrage of punches and finished it off with an axe-handle downward, sending Sentry crashing into the moon. Superman flew down to the newly created crater and connected with a thundering punch to Sentry's abdomen, causing a massive shockwave. He kept punching Sentry further into the ground, making the crater bigger and bigger. Shockwaves echoed across the moon before abruptly stopping as Sentry caught the fists and blasted Superman off of him into the sky.

Sentry flew up and faced Superman, "You hit hard." Sentry said with a smirk. Superman crossed his arms, "So do you. I actually felt those." Superman replied. Sentry furrowed his brow at the comment and charged at Superman but disappeared suddenly but Superman still keeled over from a strike to the solar plexus. He was then kicked down by an invisible Sentry. Sentry reappeared, "Did that hurt?" Sentry asked confidently. Superman smirked, "It stung." He replied. Superman fired his Heat Vision at Sentry again but missed as Sentry sidestepped it and rushed Superman, he went to inch him but Superman caught the fist and threw Sentry far into space. Sentry caught himself just above Venus. "Ok... He is good." Sentry muttered to himself, "Thank you." Superman said as he floated toward him. Superman charged at him and kneed Sentry in the stomach and then punched him down into Venus, a huge explosion occurring from the impact.

Superman flew downward onto the planet and saw Sentry clearing standing, more pissed than hurt. "You're tough, but I must end this." Superman said. Sentry smirked as energy surrounded him, "You can try, Boy Scout." Sentry stated. Sentry blasted at Superman multiple times, each blast was that of a planet busting explosion. Superman tanked each blast but was suddenly dragged down by a construct made by Sentry. Sentry uppercutted Superman and then elbowed him in the face, cutting Superman's lip, Sentry then blasted Superman off of the planet and sent him flying. Unbeknownst to Sentry, they were getting closer to the sun. Superman had regained his composure and floated in front of the sun.

Superman turned around as he heard an almighty shout coming from Sentry as he tackled Superman into the sun. Sentry was repeatedly punching Superman as they contented in the star. Superman just blasted Sentry with his heat vision, fully engulfing him, "You made a big mistake taking me here." Superman remarked, but Sentry just stood there, unmoved by the heat vision. Superman used his microscopic vision and saw that Sentry was also absorbing the solar radiation. "Oh.." This dawned on Superman. Sentry then kneed Superman in the face and blasted him down. Superman unleashed more heat vision on Sentry, more powerful than the last and began to push Sentry back. He then rushed Sentry and punched him multiple times in the abdomen and face, cutting Sentry's lip and busting his nose. Superman tried another strike but Sentry blocked it and trapped both of Superman's arms. "Say goodbye to your power source!" Sentry shouted as he began to unleash energy from his body and it engulfed them both as the sun exploded around them, but Sentry wasn't finished as he amped up the power even more to that of hundreds of Supernovas.

When the dust settled Superman was groggy and had cuts, bruises and broken bones. His suit of shredded and he panted. Sentry stood with nothing more than a cut on his head that was bleeding. Sentry slowly floated toward Superman, "This is over." Sentry stated. Superman's skin began to glow gold as he oozed with energy. "Yes... For you." Superman replied. Superman exploded his energy outward with his Super Flare ability. Superman unleashed all his reserve solar energy, every lost drop of solar energy he had in his body to try and finish off Sentry. The explosion settled, "It's over n- Agh!" Superman was interrupted by Sentry clutching him by the throat. "Yes. It is over now." Sentry stated as he broke Superman's neck and left him to float in space, dead.

**KO!**

**Pitchforks down DC fans. Hold your horses, calm thy tits. Before the rage let me explain the reasons for Sentry's victory.**

**1: Sentry is similar to Superman in many ways, but unlike Superman Sentry can absorb any form of energy he wants. Matter, Solar, etc. He is enemies with the Absorbing Man, who has that very same ability. So he can easily deal with and counter Superman's Solar absorption.**

**2: Sentry is far more durable than Superman. He has literally come back from nothing. Superman has not.**

**3: Now for those of you who are going to give the World War Hulk argument, Sentry before and since then has never 'burnt out'. That was completely needed for the plot. And let's not forget, World War Hulk was the Hulk that was sin,in the entire eastern seaboard of America by simply walking! And it's stated if he kept going he'd have broken the earth! So this argument is invalid.**

**4: Even if this argument was valid, since then Sentry has fought more powerful foes for longer, example; Molecule Man! So again not happening. **

**5: Finally, Sentry has been stated to be immortal! He has matter manipulation, energy absorption and magical transmutation among other abilities. Any way you slice it, Sentry is winning.**

**The winner is: The Sentry!**

**Next Time:**

**Wonder Woman (DC) vs Ms Marvel (Marvel).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well it's time for two mighty heroines to duke it out. This is a relatively short battle, mainly because I really have little time to write these and try to keep it short and sweet. So let's get to this DEATH BATTLE!**

Ms Marvel and Wonder Woman stood across from each other on Earth's moon.

**Fight!**

Wonder Woman tried to restrain Ms Marvel in the Lasso of Truth but Ms Marvel avoided as she charged at Wonder Woman and punched her across the landscape. Ms Marvel followed this up with large blasts, but Wonder Woman deflected these with her bracelets. Wonder Woman caught herself in the air and uppercutted Ms Marvel in the solar plexus. She then grabbed Ms Marvel by the head and kneed her in the face. Wonder Woman followed this up with a quick left, right combo to the face and then kicked her down. Ms Marvel landed on her feet and stood up straight, "You're good." Ms Marvel remarked. Wonder Woman smirked, "I know." She replied.

They both clashed with their forearms as a shockwave rippled through the air. Ms Marvel uppercutted Wonder Woman in the jaw, she then used this opportunity to grapple Wonder Woman and slammed her into the surface of the moon, creating yet another crater. This was when Ms Marvel began to pound Wonder Woman, further and further into the moon. Suddenly the Amazon caught a punch and began putting Ms Marvel in a triangle choke hold. Wonder Woman tightened this choke as she punched Ms Marvel, Ms Marvel began to pick Wonder Woman up and slammed her repeatedly until she released the hold.

Ms Marvel flew away to gain distance and began to blast Wonder Woman, she deflected some of these blasts with her bracelets but was soon being overwhelmed with the number of blasts. Ms Marvel gathered more power and unleashed a huge wave of energy on Wonder Woman, sending her hurdling toward the Earth. As Wonder Woman was burning in re-entry, she recovered and got herself just inside the atmosphere, but was caught off guard as she was kicked across the head and sent flying down to the earth, there was a thunderous boom and explosion as she made impact with the ground. The crater was huge as Wonder Woman stumbled to her feet with a few cuts and scratches. More explosions surrounded her as Ms Marvel continued the barrage of blasts, Wonder Woman knew how to get out of this this time and did her best to dodge as well as deflect as she flew straight toward Ms Marvel. She pulled out her Lasso Of Truth and tied Ms Marvel's hands and pulled her toward herself.

She kneed Ms Marvel multiple times in the abdomen and then elbowed her in the back of the neck, sending her crashing down. Ms Marvel quickly stood, but couldn't free herself from the Lasso as Wonder Woman began speeding past her every few moments and cutting her with her sword. Each cut earned a wince or grunt from Ms Marvel. Ms Marvel tugged at the Lasso and pulled Wonder Woman toward her and punched her across the face. They both stood there as the shockwave registered in the air around them. But Wonder Woman stood with a smirk as Ms Marvel looked down to reveal that Wonder Woman had stabbed her in the stomach, and with this Wonder Woman withdrew her sword and swiftly cut off Ms Marvel's head.

**KO!**

**I did say this one would be short, due to the fact I barely have time to write anymore. But anyway, on to the reasons for this result**

**1: Wonder Woman is naturally faster and stronger seeing as though she can match Superman in combat. She has helped Superman lift the Spectre and go faster than light.**

**2: She is far superior fighter, being trained by her fellow Amazons as well as Ares. And let's not forget that in the New 52, she replaced Ares as the God of War.**

**3: Now for those of you who will bring up Binary, yes... She would defeat Wonder Woman. But there's one problem.. Ms Marvel requires a huge amount of energy to absorb, this would take time. Time that Diana would never let her have.**

**The winner is Wonder Woman.**

**Next time... I've decided that I will try something different. This will not be a battle of fictional characters, this will be a battle of historical figures and their armies. This battle would also play to my strengths thanks to my knowledge of history, let me introduce you to...**

**Julius Caesar's Romans VS Genghis Kahn's Mongols**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This one took a little longer than expected due to school returning. But I hope you will enjoy this battle. It will be structured completely differently to my other battles. Here I will just give a small background on each culture and then give their advantages and disadvantages and from this we will draw the conclusion in who will win. Enjoy.**

**A small background on the Roman Legions under Julius Caesar:**

This is most likely when the Romans were at their best and most deadly. Under Julius Caesar's genius tactical mind they not only conquered Italy but also conquered most of Europe, England and North Africa. When Caesar was assassinated, the Romans continued their conquest to the Middle East. But never truly reached the same heights as Caesar. Caesar was easily the most successful ruler in Roman history.

**A small background on Genghis Kahn's Mongol hordes:**

For centuries the Mongols were split into different clans, similar to Native Americans, but when needed followed a single 'Kahn'. Which meant king. But for the most part hunted, fought and traded amongst themselves. That changed when a young man named Temijin arrived, banded and united the Mongols together and become their 'Kahn'. With this he changed his name to Genghis Kahn and was the first to successfully unite all clans in Mongolia. He then used his new army to conquer most of Asia, a small part of Europe (up to modern day Hungary), and small parts of his army are speculated to have reached Alaska. The Mongol empire was the second biggest in history and was at its strongest under Genghis Kahn.

**Roman advantages over Mongols:**

The Romans are far more organised and better trained than the Mongols. The Mongols were just simple hunters, while the Romans are trained for war from a young age.

They had better defensive tactics. Although their offence was not to sneezed at, the tortoise shield technique, although created by Greeks, was mastered by the Romans. This made some sections of the army a near unstoppable force of death.

They have better artillery. The Romans have access to catapults and ballistas. This will give them a slight edge in this section.

**Mongol advantages over Romans:**

Their generals were promoted based on merit, not on wealth. The Mongol generals were ACTUALLY GOOD AT THEIR JOB! They didn't buy their way to that position, they had to earn it. Unlike the Romans. This means that the Mongols in an overall sense, would have the tactical advantage.

The Mongols had a cavalry. The Mongols were masters of cavalry based fighting, and although the Romans have fought this before, they never fought anyone on the same level as the Mongols.

The Mongols were VERY versatile. They fought enemies who had early forms of cannons and still won. They have fought in mountain sides, where their cavalry was useless... AND STILL WON!

They had better weapons. Their weapons were made for all forms of war, while Roman just had spears and gladius swords that mainly slashed, the Mongol weapons did all this and more. Not to mention they were made from a slightly harder metal.

Their archery... It is most likely the greatest in history.

**Roman disadvantages:**

The Roman generals were very egotistical. They wanted all the glory, which a lot of the time led to bone headed decisions. Even Caesar was guilty of this sometimes.

They would be outnumbered against the Mongols.

They had no real cavalry. Yes they had a sort of-cavalry, but they weren't especially trained.

A lot of the Roman army were captured, enemy soldiers. Forced to fight for the Romans. The Mongols had no slaves and actively freed them. So the slaves fighting for the Romans could defect.

**Mongol disadvantages:**

They weren't as organised as the Romans or as well trained.

They don't have artillery, which the Romans do.

Their horses could be easily killed on the battlefield.

They would have limited ammo for arrows.

**Who would win?**

**Well it is my firm belief that in a full out war between these two sides... The winners would be... THE MONGOLS!**

**Why? Well, The Mongols have dealt with artillery quite easily before when they fought the Russians. They successfully invaded China, which had some of the best trained soldiers in history (let's not forget that China at that time was also HEAVILY fortified.) And let's not forget that their generals in a overall sense were superior to Roman generals. Would it be an easy victory? HELL NO! It would take everything that Genghis Kahn had to bring down Rome, but... He COULD do it. **

**Next time:**

**Skulduggery Pleasant (Skulduggery Pleasant books) Vs Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: It's time for a new Death Battle. Hope you enjoy! And I'll actually start with some stats in this Death Battle and their backgrounds! I'm not gonna write out a battle unfortunately, as I no longer have the time and am working on a secret project! Hope you understand. I'll just give their stats, backgrounds and why one would win over the other. Enjoy and for the purposes of this battle, Voldemort doesn't have his horcruxes.**

**Let's start with Skulduggery Pleasant;**

His real name is unknown. We know he is Irish, he is the smooth talking, witty, charismatic and well dressed living skeleton who can do magic. We are first introduced to him to him in the first Skulduggery Pleasant book and he immediately establishes himself as a memorable character with his power and witticism. He takes a mentoring role over Valkyrie Cain and teaches her the ways of elemental magic and they go on adventures!

Occupation: Detective.

Age: Over 100.

He is an expert martial artist and hand to hand combatant. But he is also a very skilled marksmen, especially with his revolver. And unlike most sorcerers in his universe, he can use TWO types of magic, Elemental and Necromancy. He completely mastered both and has hundreds of years of experience. He will be a formidable foe.

**Lord Voldemort:**

The Dark Lord of the Harry Potter universe... He who shall not be named. Arguably the best wizard of his generation besides Dumbledore. He created his own spell, mastered flight, is a master of manipulation. He possess the most powerful wand, the Elder Wand... Yet it doesn't fully obey him and never will. He can read minds and fly, he can teleport and kill a person instantly. He can even control them indefinitely. He battled evenly with Dumbledore and Harry Potter. He's killed Severus Snape and Mad-Eye Moody, two VERY powerful wizards in their own right.

Even Dumbledore feared his power in a slight way, this means that Voldemort is no one to be trifled with.

**Strengths: Skulduggery:**

He's an expert hand to hand fighter and skilled marksmen.

Over a century of experience.

One of the few complete masters of the Elemental field of magic.

He has a form in which he changes personalities and turns evil with no regard for life... Lord Vile. This is where he uses Necromancy and becomes one of the most powerful sorcerers of all time.

He has a wider variety of weapons.

He's stronger and faster than Voldemort.

He has a very strong resistance to mental attacks.

**Strengths: Voldemort:**

He has a more versatile type of magic.

His magic is arguably more powerful.

He can read minds and control people.

He is manipulative.

He can fly without the aid of a broom.

He can teleport.

He is a master of Non-Verbal magic.

He has mastered all the unforgivable curses.

**Weaknesses: Skulduggery:**

He is slightly arrogant and narcissistic.

He has a very bad temper and can lose his cool easily.

He jokes around a bit TOO much.

**Weaknesses: Voldemort:**

He too is arrogant and narcissistic.

He loses his temper EVEN MORE than Skulduggery.

He doesn't have anyway to fight apart from magic.

**So, who would win? The answer... Skulduggery Pleasant. Why? Well here's why.**

_Analysis:_

_Although Voldemorts magic is more powerful, it wouldn't matter against Skulduggery, he's fought literal Gods... He didn't win, but he held his own. He was hunted by these gods for nearly two years, this is where he mastered elemental magic and learned to fly. _

_The Killing Curse WOULD NOT work in Skulduggery. Why? Because Skulduggery is already dead. He has been pulled apart and had his bones broken and kept fighting on and healing. He could merely shrug off the Killing Curse._

_Occlumency wouldn't work on Skulduggery, so Voldemort couldn't use Skulduggery's tortured past on him. The reason Occlumency wouldn't work is because Skulduggery has powerful mental blocks to resist this type of attack._

_Skulduggery has a gun, is a master martial artist and has a more precise set of skills. _

**Sometimes more friends... Less is more. Skulduggery's Quality over Voldermort's Quantity.**

**The winner is Skulduggery Pleasant...**

**Next Time!**

**As suggested by Insieme Per La Vittoria:**

**Tublacain Alhambra... Vs... Gambit.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Alrighty! Time for another Death Battle, in the old style too! Because I finally found time! So, let's get ready to rumble! This battle will take place outside the hotel where Alhambra fought Alucard. Enjoy!**

** Tubalcain Alhambra vs Gambit!**

Gambit stood tall across from the tan-skinned vampire. "So... What do I call you, hermano?" Alhambra asked. Gambit smirked and got into a fighting stance with his staff, "Just call me Gambit. I'm here to kick your ass." He replied. Alhambra laughed and clapped, "Well if that's the case, hit me with your best shot!" Alhambra proclaimed.

**Fight!**

Gambit charged at Alhambra, swinging his staff in circular motions as he did so. He struck Alhambra's head with the staff, sending the vampire stumbling. Gambit planted the staff into the ground and used it to vault himself to Alhambra, kicking him in the stomach with great force. Alhambra grunted in pain before playing cards started swirling around them both, "Hehe, you've activated my trap card, homes." Alhambra smirked as the cards began to speed toward Gambit at blinding speed. Gambit ducked and weaved to avoid the sharp edges, he was nicked a few times, cutting him, but it wasn't serious.

Gambit flipped out of the hurricane of cards and landed just out of reach. "You like to play cards too, eh?" Playing cards, glowing with purple, kinetic energy started to surround Gambit as he smirked, "Me too!" Gambit exclaimed as he sent several of the cards flying at Alhambra, Alhambra brought up his own cards to defend and they easily tanked the explosions and kept Alhambra safe. Gambit noticed this and sped towards Alhambra and slid flipped behind him and poured energy into his staff. He then stomped his staff on the floor, causing a small quake and explosions, sending Alhambra flying through the hotel doors, glass shattering everywhere.

Alhambra grunted as he stood up, he put his hand on his head as he felt blood run down his head. "Puta...!" Alhambra grumbled, suddenly Gambit burst through the doors and landed on top of the vampire. "Give up?" Gambit asked, Alhambra smirked and flicked a wrist as a card hit Gambit square in the chest and exploded, sending him flying. Gambit hit the wall with a thud and scrambled to his knees, but before he could pick his staff up, Alhambra rushed over and kicked Gambit across the face and then stomped on his stomach. He picked up the staff and examined it, "So... What sort of magic is it, that you can create explosions?" Alhambra wondered. Gambit grabbed the end of the staff and poured energy into it, when the energy reached Alhambra's hands it exploded and sent him flying.

Gambit followed this up by quickly grabbing his staff and rushing toward Alhambra, he began hitting the vampire multiple times with the staff in the face, torso and legs. The little jolts of energy shocked Alhambra and then Gambit finished this combination by jabbing Alhambra in the jaw with the staff and the energy jolted him back. Gambit threw a hand of cards at Alhambra, they exploded on contact. It was at that moment the clone disappeared, "What?!" Gambit wondered. Alhambra was really behind him and threw more cards at Gambit, they began tearing into Gambit's flesh. Arms, legs and chest being cut, Gambit sank to his knees. "I win, hermano." Alhambra calmly said as he sliced Gambit's head off with another card.

**KO!**

_Analysis_:

_This fight is extremely close, this much is obvious, but Alhambra is actually a better combatant. Due to him being a vampire, he is stronger and faster and more durable. Now, Gambit has fought and killed vampires before, but Alhambra was genetically engineered to kill Alucard, who as we know isn't a regular vampire. He could easily match Alucard in speed and strength. Now Gambit is more agile and a better martial artist, but Alhambra's magical cards have been shown to negate healing, cut through helicopters and concrete and block anti-tank rifles. This is enough for him to finish Gambit with his already superior physical attributes. The winner is Tubalcain Alhambra!_

**Next Time:**

**Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) vs Guy (Naruto)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Two in one day!? Maybe it's because I'm sick and I had no time, but screw it. You're not complaining. So... Who will win, the Power of Youth? Or the Fist King? Kenshiro or Guy-Sensei? This is it! The battle of the martial arts! **

** Kenshiro Vs Guy!**

The Mighty Guy was training in a open field when he saw a hooded man walking across the field. The hooded figure stopped in front of Guy and turned his head to Guy and pulled off his hood. "Are you a worthy opponent?" Kenshiro asked. Guy smiled and got into a battle stance, "Ah, so you're a fighter? I'll give you a fight." Guy answered. Kenshiro removed his robe, showing his traditional blue top and grey jeans.

**Fight!**

Guy went to hook Kenshiro in the ribs, but Kenshiro dodged with ease and kicked Guy down. Guy kicked up and used the momentum to kick Kenshiro in the face, sending him stumbling. Guy used this time to rush and land multiple punches on the lone fighter with exquisite force. Kenshiro was forced to block but quickly used his knowledge of pressure points to disable Guy's arms. "You're too hot headed!" Kenshiro stated, steam began to eminate off of Guy as he arms moved again, he was releasing the Gates.

Kenshiro paused and observed Guy, "Interesting." Kenshiro said. Guy was suddenly upon him and he kicked him back and began pushing Kenshiro back with punches, kicks, elbows and knees. He landed a few heavy strikes on Kenshiro's body and one on his head. Guy then uppercutted Kenshiro and then kneed him in the stomach before finally roundhouse kicking him across the field. "The power of youth conquers all!" Guy proclaimed. But appearing in front of him, appeared a shirtless Kenshiro with a golden aura, "Musou Tensai..." Kenshiro said. Guy couldn't see Kenshiro as Guy was suddenly turned into a human pinball as he was sent flying back and forth by several of Kenshiro's attacks. As Guy was being thrown around a green aura surrounded him, "8th Gate release..." Guy muttered as he burst with Chakra, the blast halted Kenshiro's assault.

Guy looked like a whirlwind of fury and power as he glared at Kenshiro, "Die!" Guy shouted as he rushed at Kenshiro and began smothering him in attacks, "NIGHT MOTH!" Guy shouted the name of his attack as he landed hundreds of blows on Kenshiro. When the offence stopped, both men stood apart from each other, Kenshiro seemed to only have minor scratches as Guy was panting, "What?... You should be dead!" Guy exclaimed. Kenshiro just closed his eyes, "Hundred Cracked Fist!" Kenshiro shouted as Guy was sucked into a vortex of punches, every single one of them landed, but what guy didn't know was that some were hitting pressure points. After this, Guy was sent tumbling backward and stood back up. "Is that all you got?" Guy asked. Kenshiro turned away, "You're already dead." Kenshiro stated as he began walking away. "Hey, you can't ju-!" Guy began saying before he clutched his chest in pain... As his heart exploded. He collapsed to the ground. Dead.

**KO!**

_Analysis:_

_This was actually a mismatch. Guy is undoubtedly the best fighter in the Naruto Universe. He nearly killed Madara and can easily exceed the speed of sound... But Kenshiro is a better fighter, he is faster than the speed of light and is far stronger. Kenshiro literally walked through a skyscraper and made it collapse. He can become invisible, is a master of pressure points and can crush things that way tons with his bare hands. Things Guy cannot do._

_Now Guy COULD beat Kenshiro, IF he kept at a distance and didn't let Kenshiro touch him. But since Kenshiro is faster, this is improbable. Kenshiro even knows a pressure point that make people fall in love. He knows a pressure point so that your face melts, etc. the winner is Kenshiro!_

**Next time:**

**Whitebeard (One Piece) Vs Quake (Marvel)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Yea... Know the way I said the next battle would be Whitebeard vs Quake? That's not gonna happen now, for two reasons. 1: I had it written out but my tablet decided to delete the file,so it no longer exists and 2: The more I looked into it, the more of flat out stomp in the favour of Whitebeard this became. So as an apology, I am bringing you...**

** Doomsday vs The Hulk!**

In downtown New York destruction plastered the great city. Buildings had been toppled, cars destroyed, people killed and any standing buildings were on fire. Standing in the middle of a ruined Times Square was the spiked beast known as Doomsday. Walking toward the monster was a scrawny, thin man with glasses. Bruce Banner. Doomsday let out a roar before charging at Banner and kicking him through a Starbucks, he turned to continue his war path but stopped when he heard a hellish roar. Doomsday turned to see the Green Goliath Hulk, standing in a destroyed Starbucks. "You make Hulk angry... Hulk kill you, Hulk strongest there is!" Hulk proclaimed as he and Doomsday charged at each other.

**Fight!**

Hulk caught Doomsday hook and jumped up and kneed Doomsday in the face, in a quick movement he followed this up by grabbing Doomsday by the arm and swinging him into a flaming building. Hulk didn't want to give Doomsday any breathing room as he charged in after the spiked beast, he tackled Doomsday as he was getting up and ploughed them both through several walls, but as Hulk was doing this, Doomsday was striking Hulk in the ribs, the spikes on his fists were burying themselves into Hulk's body and chunks of his flesh were being ripped out with each motion. Hulk slammed Doomsday down onto the unforgiving concrete and stomped on Doomsday with a growl, Doomsday merely shrugged it off with a beastly grunt and pushed Hulk off of him, sending him flying, they both stumbled to their feet and locked eyes.

Doomsday roared at The Hulk and charged, Hulk picked up two nearby cars and began hitting Doomsday with them as if the cars were boxing gloves. Hulk landed a few great hits, visibly hurting Doomsday, but the beasts speed seemed to skyrocket and he began dodging the cars and started laying into Hulk, striking him in the body and face, the spikes on his fists digging into Hulk, who roared in pain and anger. Hulk hunkered down and put his arms up to protect himself, Doomsday didn't seem to care as he continued with the assault. Hulk caught one punch and elbowed Doomsday in the jaw and used his other hand to hook Doomsday in the ribs, causing him to stumble back. "Hulk strongest!" Hulk proclaimed as he shoulder charged Doomsday, sending him flying into the middle of Times Square.

As Doomsday was laid out on the floor, Hulk leapt into the air and began falling toward the prone Doomsday, "Hulk... SMASH!" Hulk brought his fists down on Doomsday and a sonic boom was heard throughout the city and a shockwave shattered glass in the surrounding area. Hulk continued to punch down on Doomsday, so much that even his knuckles started bleeding. Hulk could feel Doomsday's bones breaking, but Doomsday launches Hulk into one of the electronic signs with his feet. Hulk shouts in pain as he begins to get electrocuted. Doomsday jumps up and begins punching the vulnerable Hulk, he grabs Hulk by the head and slams him into the floor through a taxi. Doomsday lands on Hulk's chest and roars as he begins repeatedly striking Hulk in the face, each punch sent a shockwave around the city, but unbeknownst to Doomsday, each punch was also angering The Hulk more and more.

Every punch Doomsday throws is no longer taking effect as Hulk catches both of Doomsday's hands and crushes them, Doomsday roars but Hulk rips his arms off and punches Doomsday through the stomach, "Hulk angry... Hulk strongest!" Hulk pries his other hand into Doomsday's torso and rips Doomsday in half. Both halves fall to the ground with a thud as Hulk begins walking away, each step creates an earthquake that topples the skyscrapers in the city.

**KO!**

_Analysis: This was hard to call, but ultimately Hulk is the victor. The reason for this is because Hulk has superior durability and strength, even though Doomsday is easily faster as he is seen keeping up with Superman and Flash, he does not possess a healing factor on the same scale of The Hulk. Hulk has been seen regenerating from nothing but a skeleton or a drop of blood. A stronger healing factor than even Deadpool or Wolverine. What makes The Hulk stronger is that his strength truly is limitless, the angrier he gets the stronger he gets. Each punch that Doomsday landed would anger the Hulk even more and thus over time make him more powerful. Doomsday ultimate downfall was the fact that he just keeps up his assault. _

_Another thing that works in Hulk's favour is that in the World War Hulk storyline he is shown to reach a point of absolute rage that Hulk began turning the environment around him into Gamma Radiation and absorbing it. At this point he began sinking the entire United States by simply walking and is stated that if he kept going he would've destroyed the entire planet. BY WALKING! _

_Hulk has also destroyed planet sized meteors in a single punch, although this isn't very practical as he was launched at these meteors before hand, thus adding more momentum to the strike._

_But I know what DC fans are saying "Doomsday can adapt! If he's died in one way before, he can no longer die in the same way again and he's already been beaten to death!" And yes, while this is true, for some reason, Doomsday has always been vulnerable to blunt force trauma and has been beaten to death multiple times in the comics. So through that, Hulk can easily do it. _

_The winner is: The Incredible Hulk._

**Next Time: The Super Saiyan God Goku! Vs Asgard's Mighty Thor!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: We are here once again for another battle! Thor vs Goku! Thunder vs Ki! Let the gods fight!**

** Thor vs Goku!**

Thor had just finished defeating Loki for the countless time, he transported Loki back to Asgard and was about to leave himself when a blur caught his gaze. A spiky haired, tall man stood in front of him. "Hey, are you that strong energy I sensed?" The man asked, Thor kept Moljnir at the ready and approached the man with caution. "And who are you?" Thor replied, ignoring the man's question. The man scratched the back of his head and grinned, "I'm Son Goku." Goku replied. Thor studied Goku, he was well built. Definitely a warrior, he obviously came her in hopes of a fight. It's why he's wearing fighting attire. "And you require...?" Thor ambiguously asked, "Oh! I want to fight you. See how strong you are." Goku smirked while taking a defensive stance.

Thor chuckled at this, it had been a long time since he had been openly challenged like this. "You challenge the Mighty Thor? Well, if thou as a death wish, I shall oblige." Thor retorted confidently.

**Fight!**

Thor spun his hammer and used the momentum to launch himself at Goku, who easily side-stepped the charge. "You made that kinda obvious." Goku stated, he then teleported behind Thor and kicked him down into the ground. Goku went to stomp on Thor's chest but luckily for Thor, he rolled out of the way. Thor punched Goku in the nose and sent him flying into a nearby lake, and flew in after him. In the water Goku was nowhere to be seen, Thor looked frantically, he heard a muffled sound before he was blasted out of the water by a Kamehameha, which launched Thor far into the sky and then exploded. Thor floated in the sky, rubbing the blood from his nose and gritting his teeth in anger. Goku joined him in the sky, "You're strong. That actually hurt... I might have to try." Goku said as he powered up in a golden flash of light. When the light cleared, Goku's hair was now golden in colour and was spiked up. "A hair change?" Thor chuckled. "Something like that.." Goku replied.

Goku flew at Thor and cocked back a hook which Thor blocked with Mjolnir and punched Goku with his other hand, sending hurdling through the clouds, Thor spun his hammer and flew after Goku and followed up with another punch, which only sent Goku flying further. Thor began to bring Mjolnir down on Goku's head but Goku dodged quickly and kicked Thor across the face and then uppercutted him in the Solar Plexis, causing Thor to cough. Thor managed to hit Goku with the side of Mjonir, enough to gain space. The strike dazed Goku and he as confused for a few moments. Thor spun his hammer and charged into Goku, the impact caused Goku to grunt in pain and he was sent crashing into a mountain. Thor called upon the heavens with Mjonir and sent a lightning storm onto the mountain, bolts of lightning struck Goku and destroyed the mountain in the process.

Thor, confident in his victory, began to spin his hammer to fly away, but only flew into a fist from Goku, which sent him stumbling back. "You escape death?" Thor questioned, stunned. "It'll take a lot more to kill me." Goku replied. Goku yelled in power again and another flash of light appeared as Goku ascended to Super Saiyan Two. His hair was more defined in its spikes and his aura had sparks of electricity. "Ready for another round?" Goku asked with a smirk. Thor spun his hammer and charged at Goku, again he side stepped the charge, Goku grabbed Thor by the hair as he flew past and pulled him back into a knee into the spine. Thor grunted in pain, but Goku didn't give him a moment as he struck Thor with two quick elbows in the face and then a right uppercut to the chin. However, Thor just seemed to get angrier as he caught Goku's fists and headbutted him in the nose. Blood spurted from Goku's nose, Thor punched Goku across the face and followed it up with a knee in the stomach causing the Saiyan to keel over, Thor axe handled Goku down, crashing him into the ground, causing a crater.

Thor landed beside a prone Goku, who was coughing. "Had enough?" Thor asked. Goku chuckled while spitting blood. "Enough? I'm just getting started!" Goku proclaimed as he began powering up again, his hair grew longer and his eyebrows disappeared. The hair reach behind his knees and he looked dead serious. Goku was Super Saiyan Three. "Will you stop with the hair!?" Thor shouted, but was sent hurdling with a punch from Goku, Thor dodged the next punch and hit Goku with the butt of Mjonir as Goku charged at him and then grappled the Saiyan and slammed him into the floor. As Thor brought his hammer up to hit Goku, the Saiyan teleported out of the way and behind the Asgardian. Goku kicked him in the back and sending him skidding forward. Goku sighed and returned to his normal form. "What? No longer amused?" Thor asked, slightly insulted. Goku just closed his eyes in concentration as fire surrounded him. His hair and eyes turned red as Goku became a Super Saiyan God. "Really... More?" Thor sighed.

Goku charged at Thor and kneed him in the face, breaking Thor's nose and then grabbed Thor's left arm and broke it. Thor yelled in pain but knocked Goku away with Mjonir. Thor spun the hammer and threw it at Goku, the Saiyan side stepped and grabbed the hammer's handle. To Thor's surprise Goku wielded the hammer as if it were his. "Impossible... No!" Thor shouted. Goku looked at the hammer and then charged at Thor and kicked the Asgardian through a plateau. The hammer shook in Goku's hand as it flew from his grasp back to Thor. "You may be worthy to wield Mjonir, but you will taste my might! Taste this God Blast!" Thor launched the blast at Goku, Goku watched as the blast headed directly at him, he quickly charged a Kamehameha and launched it at the God Blast and they met, causing numerous shockwaves and earthquakes. They both struggled for victory.

The God Blast began to gain the upper hand as Goku was beginning to get pushed back, Goku gritted his teeth as he dug his feet into the ground. "I have... To win... I'll have to go... Full power...!" Goku said to himself as blue energy surrounded him. His hair spiked as if he was a Super Saiyan, except it was blue. A blue aura surrounded him as the Kamehameha gained a huge boost and began to over power the God Blast, "No! Impossible!" Thor exclaimed as the blast consumed him, leaving nothing where he once was. Goku powered down, "Woo... He was strong." Goku conceded as he flew off.

**KO!**

**Woah, that is my longest battle yet. Anyway onto why Goku won.**

_Analysis: _

_Although Thor has the strength advantage and a slight durability advantage, Goku has speed, stamina, skill and versatility, also Thor's advantages became smaller and smaller the more Goku transformed. Thor's best hope was Mjonir, but this is naught as Goku would easily be able to wield it seeing as he is pure of heart and a capable warrior._

_One of Thor's biggest weaknesses is his need to spin his hammer. This would give time for Goku to dodge and counter, thus destroying Thor's hope of hitting Goku cleanly with the hammer. _

_All in all Goku's skill, speed and tenacity won him this fight._

**Next time:**

**Daredevil (Marvel) vs Batman (DC)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well we're back here. Time for another death battle... I bring you people**

**BATMAN VS DAREDEVIL!**

**Hopefully my next battle won't take this long to write. A lot of research in the skills and feats of these characters went into this.. It was very hard to decide. I even enlisted the help of some friends. With information from all sides, I am confident that I made the right call in this battle. Although I will admit that it could go either way. Some conditions for this battle, both Batman and Daredevil are very seasoned and have both been doing this for 8 years. This also takes place directly after the death of both Jason Todd and Elektra respectively. Anyway, enough of this. Onto the battle!**

Gotham City, 11:30pm

Batman had been tracking a new crime boss that had entered his city. He called himself Kingpin, a former boss in New York who had a mean streak of violence. He would make sure that ended tonight. He used his grappling hook to connect a line to Kingpin's base of operations, a bar called "The Blind Side" (A/N: Just a reference to Daredevil's disability). The Caped Crusader began walking across the line to the roof of the bar. He set explosive gel down for an explosive entrance from above. He stepped back as he detonated the gel, the roof caved in and Batman jumped down, his cape slowing his fall. However as he surveyed his surroundings he noticed that all the crooks were already unconscious or some even dead. He look around until his eyes saw a man in red standing before him.

The man in read wore a lightly armoured spandex suit that had two intertwining 'D's' on it. His mask also had his eyes covered in red and protruding horns. He also had a baton in his hand which is what Batman deduced was his weapon, although he had no other gear on him to speak of.

"Who are you?" Batman demanded to know, the man in red cocked his head to the side.

"Who am I? I'm Daredevil." Daredevil replied, seriousness etched in his voice.

"You killed some of these men... You must be held responsible."

"I did what I had to." Daredevil said as he got into a fighting stance.

**FIGHT!**

Batman fling two batarangs at Daredevil, expecting his sudden attack to catch the red clad vigilante off guard. But to his surprise Daredevil casually sidestepped as if he'd seen that coming, he then proceeded to quickly close the distance between them both and swept Batman's feet from under him. Batman found himself on his back, but caught the boot that tried to stomp on his head and pushed it away before getting up. He threw a straight jab at the Red hero, who rolled underneath it and delivered a left hook to The Dark Knight's ribs before following that up with an uppercut, sending Batman stumbling back a couple feet. Before Bats could regain his composure, Daredevil delivered a spinning roundhouse kick to his chest, sending Batman into the wall behind him.

Batman shook his head in slight shock. He needed to focus, this guy was good. Perhaps a boxing background judging from those punches. But he was not adept in many other martial arts. He could use that against this "Daredevil". He regained his composure and quickly blocked an incoming left hook with his right arm before countered with a quick left jab to the nose and then flipped Daredevil through a nearby oak table. Daredevil acrobatically jumped back up and adjusted the club he carried, revealing a wire in the centre, turning this club into a knunchuku like weapon. Batman threw a strike at Daredevil, however his arm became caught in the wire, which Daredevil wrapped around it and redirected the Dark Knight to the side before delivering a huge haymaker to jaw which rocked Batman. The Caped Crusader instinctively brought his arm up to block the oncoming hook from the Blind hero. Batman then caught the jab that followed the hook and judo threw Daredevil through a coffee table. However before Batman could follow up, Daredevil was already on his feet and tackled Bats through the door and into the street, rain pouring on them. They began trading blows, Daredevil delivering a hook to the ribs, while Batman kicked him in the leg. Batman stepped back to gain some distance before pulling three batarangs out from his utility belt and launching them at Daredevil. With precise grace and elegance, Daredevil easily dodged them and closed the distance.

Daredevil used his Billy Club to knock Batman's feet from under him, sending him crashing onto the concrete. He then attempted to bring it down onto Bats' head, but he rolled out of the way just in time. Batman took this time to smash a gas pellet. The gas filled the space around them and Daredevil began coughing, but regained his composure. Daredevil stood still, sensing the street around him... Following the Caped Crusader, who thought he was unseen. Batman threw two more batarangs at the Blind man but was stunned to see he once again easily dodged them. Batman then pulled out his grapple gun and pointed it at the red costumed hero and fired. Daredevil avoided the claw and caught the wire, he pulled Batman toward himself and cracked him over the face with his Billy Club. Bats slyly pulled out a batarang, headbutted Daredevil and then stabbed the batarang into The Blind Man's leg. Daredevil's howl of pain was cut off by a right hook that sent him stumbling and he followed it up with a round house kick that sent Daredevil crashing into a nearby parked car. Smashing the windows. Batman ducked under Daredevil's left jab and uppercutted him before picking him up and slamming him onto the pavement.

Batman stood, breathing heavily over Daredevil, who was lying down looking up at the Dark Knight. Daredevil slowly stood up. "Stay down..." Batman reasoned.

"Never." Daredevil simply replied. Using his Billy Club he extended its wire into a a knunchuku weapon. Batman threw two batarangs at the floor and they exploded, Daredevil winced with the pain of his ears, but remained unmoved as he dipped his head and shoulder to avoid Bats' straight punch. He quickly wrapped the wire around Batman's hand, trapping it, and breaking Batman's arm over his shoulder. Batman cried out in pain but was cut off by the Billy Club crashing against his jaw. Batman stumbled back, before Daredevil kicked him to the ground. He wrapped the wire around Batman's throat and began to strangle him. As Batman choked he reached for his utility belt, but was stopped by a piercing pain in his side. Daredevil had stabbed the batarang from his leg into Batman's ribs, puncturing a lung. Daredevil then put his full force into choking Batman until eventually, Batman slumped over. Dead.

Matthew Murdock limped away, off to find Kingpin. He left Batman out on the street to found.

**KO!**

**Okay... So this battle was really hard to come to a decision on, which is why for me it really came down to a coin toss. Do I go with Batman's skill, strength and gadgets? Or Daredevil's agility, speed, powers and tenacity? In the end I decided on Daredevil as I believe in an unprepared meeting with just their standard equipment, Daredevil stands the better chance of winning as not only will stealth be a non factor but so will most of Batman's gadgets.**

**As for Batman's strength advantage, it's clear Daredevil has beaten stronger opponents before such as Kingpin, The Punisher and SpiderMan.**

**Even though Batman is more skilled, Daredevil's tenacity and boxing prowess would be more than enough to keep up with the Dark Knight.**

**In the end, the winner is Daredevil!**

**Next time...**

**Doctor Strange (Marvel) vs John Constantine (DC)**

**P.S: The new chapter for True Saiyan Justice is on the way...**


End file.
